


So much blood

by setmeatopthepyre



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, sort of pre drummerwolf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmeatopthepyre/pseuds/setmeatopthepyre
Summary: She unclenched her teeth and took in a shallow breath. "Martin? Martin, you have to.." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little too tightly. "Take it, come on. Do the.. the energy thing."Why was he looking at her like that?





	So much blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "There's so much blood" for Drummerwolf.

 "YEAH! Lots of SHIT to smash to BITS!" Vogel cackled, throwing open the doors and jumping down. He caught the golfclub that came flying at him from somewhere inside the van and then twirled it around him, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce but waiting for the others to join him in a rare show of patience.

Gripps hummed in agreement while he and the rest of the Rowdy 3 piled out of the van. All four of the former Blackwing subjects were nearly fizzing with energy and their rainbow-haired Beast seemed energized just from being around them. The only one of them not itching to get out and smash things to bits was Amanda, though her little family's enthusiasm made up for at least a bit of her fatigue. She'd had an attack that day. A bad one, and though her Rowdy boys had taken away the pain it still left her feeling drained and shaky.

At least they had a distraction now, she thought as she followed them towards the abandoned gas station. It was a perfect place for them all to blow off some steam, far enough on the outskirts of town that they didn't have to worry about anyone bothering them, lots of old junk laying around and even a roof to shelter them from the rain that was beginning to fall.

"You good, drummer?" Martin had stopped a little ways ahead of her and turned around to eye her up carefully. He was full of energy too, constantly turning his bat over and over in his hands. His eyes were clear and bright and wild behind his glasses.

"Yeah," she sighed, catching up to him.  "Tired. You know."

He nodded. There was worry in his expression that Amanda couldn't deal with at that moment. She was tired and pissed off at her disease and she couldn't also have someone throwing her a pity party. She couldn't handle feeling weak right now.

Martin held her gaze a moment longer, then nodded again. "Alright. Wanna break shit?"

She mulled it over for a moment as they walked. On the one hand she was about ready to sit down and close her eyes. On the other hand the welling anger and irritation inside of her could use an outlet.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah."

 

The others had made it to the pile of old rusted parts near the pumps and were going through it, searching for anything new and exciting that could be destroyed or used to destroy other things with. By the time Amanda and Martin joined them there was already a pile of potential weaponry and Vogel was trying to decide if he was going to stick with his golf club or if he wanted to use a rusty wrench instead.  He finally decided on both and went to town on the empty ice chest outside the building.

As soon as Vogel exploded into his own brand of manic violence the others joined him. Gripps, Cross and Martin surged forward with their weapons, howling and whooping as they bounced off the pumps, each other and whatever else got in their way. Glass shattered, metal dented and objects flew through the air while Beast cheered and shouted encouragement. Amanda watched for a moment, lips curling into a smile, then pulled her wrench from the loop in her belt and joined Vogel.

When not an inch of the ice chest was left undented Amanda stepped back to breathe and admire their work. She was sweating even in the cool air, the rain that was now steadily falling only adding to the humidity. She was definitely exhausted now but the others showed no signs of slowing down and Vogel had left her side to tackle Martin.

 

A flash of movement caught her eye through the gas station door. She moved closer to the door and peered in but could only see empty displays in the gloom. Brandishing the wrench in one hand, just in case, she pushed open the door and took a step forward.

At that moment Martin growled a low warning behind her and she turned to see him, Gripps, Cross and Vogel moving closer, frowning. Beast followed close behind.

"Don't move!"

Amanda spun back around as two figures jumped up inside the building. They were two young men, she saw as they moved into the light. They looked nervous and angry.  She froze when she saw that one of them was pointing a gun at her.

"Don't fucking move! Get.. get back!" The man with the gun yelled, voice wavering.

"Fucking relax with the gun," the other one snapped before addressing Amanda. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I.. I don't.." She searched for words as she slowly inched back, trying to at least get back out the door.

"Don't fucking move!"

"You told me to -"

"Shut up! Shut up! " The man with the gun turned to the other. "Shit man, shit. If they know-"

"They don't fucking know, man. Just be cool."

"Be cool?  We need to do something. If they tell-"

"What the fuck did I just say, man? Be fucking cool."

The man with the gun was definitely freaking out, his hand trembling as he continued to point the gun at Amanda. She could feel the panic rising in her too. This was not a good time for an attack, not at all, but she didn't dare breathe to calm herself down.

"Listen, okay? I was just-"

Too many things happened at the same time.

A chorus of shouts and growls exploded behind her. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears and a high, sharp whine. Something red-hot punched her in her side.

Then the world fell silent, as if everyone had collectively decided at that moment to hold their breath, only to release it a moment later when the store erupted into noise.

She was being pulled back out the door and three shapes rushed past her in a blur. Her boys.

But where was Martin?

Oh, there he was.

She couldn't help but smile when his face hovered over her as she was lowered slowly to the ground. He wasn't smiling back.

"Martin-" her breath caught in her throat as the pain in her side announced itself. It was like someone had taken a hot poker to her flesh.

Acknowledge the pain, she told herself, trying to settle into the calm state of mind she needed to get rid of the attack.

Make it your own-  No, wait. That was a bad idea, wasn't it? She glanced down. No objects. Nothing that she could manifest and get rid of to make the pain go away. Dragging this.. bloody fucking mess into reality was not a smart plan. It was okay, though. She had her boys. Martin was here. Martin was kneeling right beside her. He could eat the pain, could fix this.

She unclenched her teeth and took in a shallow breath. "Martin? Martin, you have to.." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little too tightly. "Take it, come on. Do the.. the energy thing."

Why was he looking at her like that?

"Martin?"

"Drummer," his voice was rough and there was something completely out of place in his eyes. It was panic, she realized. Martin was panicking. "'Manda. It's not an attack."

She stared at him for a long moment, then slowly brought her hand to the wound.

"But.." She swallowed hard, bringing her hand back up to her face to see it glistening red. "It's.. It's got to be," she muttered weakly, turning pale at the sight. "There's so much blood."

Martin shook his head slowly, eyes darting to the wound and back up to her face. He looked like he was about to say something when Beast came up behind him carrying an armful of what looked to be clothing, which she dumped next to him. He went to work immediately, moving Amanda as gently as possible to slide a shirt between her and the ground. She winced as he moved her and peeled her bloody shirt up and away from the wound.

When he rinsed the wound clean and pressed cloth against it she had to screw her eyes shut and clench her jaw so as not to scream. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt calloused fingers gently stroke the hair out of her face.

"You're okay, 'Manda," Martin murmured. "It's a graze. You're gonna be okay." The relief in his eyes was clear as day.

The door swung open and Amanda found herself immediately surrounded by the rest of her little family, all three of them radiating rage in a way Amanda had never seen before. If she hadn't known them she'd have been terrified.

"I'm okay," she mumbled, trying to smile reassuringly. Even just talking had drained her. "Martin.. he.. hesaysso."

Three pairs of dark eyes and one pair of rainbow-colored ones sought out Martin immediately for confirmation and he nodded. Only then did Gripps, Cross and Vogel relax a little. Martin met the eyes of the tallest of his brothers and inclined his head towards where the van was parked. Understanding immediately, Cross left them and moments later the familiar growl of the engine moved closer.

Vogel and Martin helped her up slowly. The change in position made her dizzy and she dared not look back at how much blood she'd lost, but she made it those few feet into the van without fainting though she hissed through her teeth whenever a jolt of pain hit her.

Martin didn't take his usual spot in the driver's seat, instead opting to sit with her so that she could lay down with her head in his lap. Gripps sat at her feet after draping a blanket over her, holding her steady so that the van's movements wouldn't hurt her more. She drifted in and out of consciousness as they drove and it wasn't until they were parking at a motel after having apparently stopped at a pharmacy for real first aid supplies that she woke up again fully. 

 

A good hour later, after Cross had treated her wound properly and she'd been helped into clean, dry clothes, she finally dared to ask the question that had been on her mind.

"Did.. did you kill them?"

The pile of Rowdies surrounding her on the bed fell silent for a moment. Then Gripps shook his head slowly. "Stopped when they tasted sorry."

"Tied them up good though," Vogel offered reassuringly.

"Should probably let someone know," Cross mused before untangling himself from the pile and digging Amanda's phone out of her jacket pocket.

Amanda vaguely heard the person on the other end of the line asking what the emergency was.

Cross kept it short, only mentioning criminal activity at the gas station and ignoring further questions.

"No rush," he grinned before hanging up. 

 


End file.
